Aunque ya no este con ustedes
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Aunque no este cerca de ustedes quiero que nuestro lazo no se rompa y nuestra amistad viva por siempre...


Aunque yo ya no este con ustedes

Kenta estaba corriendo directo hacia beypark donde ginga y madoka lo esperaban, el tenia una sorpresa para ellos dos, Como el sabia que en un tiempo los tres se separarían decidió darles algo que conmemorara su amistad.

Cuando llego el encontró a sus dos amigos lo miraban muy felices

"oye porque tardaste tanto?"-le pregunto ginga y el pequeño les entrego una bolsita decorada a cada uno que contenía un llavero en forma de estrella dorada

"para que es esto?"- le pregunto madoka

"es algo que quiero que tengan porque cuando ginga cumpla 15 los tres nos vamos a separar ya que el y yo emprenderemos viajes diferentes y tu te quedaras, así que con esto nos podremos recordar y recordar nuestra amistad todo el tiempo"- les dijo mostrándoles el suyo

Ambos asintieron y se dieron un abrazo grupal , luego empezó a llover y madoka saco un paraguas que los tres compartieron y cuando dejo de llover el volvió a casa y vio a sus amigos volver a B-Pit, kenta no podía dejar de sonreír por lo que paso ya que el sabia que su amistad era inquebrantable y aunque estuvieran lejos no dejaría de serlo

~1 Mes después~

Los tres estaban caminando después de haber ido a comprar helados y después de algunas bromas de ginga ,madoka sin querer le dio un codazo y se lo cayo su helado

"ginga, perdona no fue mi intención"- dijo antes de que ginga la empujara a ella para que se le callera el suyo

En tal solo un momento ellos dos empezaron a pelear y de otro empujón ginga hizo que el llavero de estrella se rompiera del bolso de madoka y saliera volando hasta la calle, Mientras ellos seguían peleando kenta fue por esa estrella a la calle pero cuando la recogió un camión lo atropello y ambos al ver eso dejaron de pelear y fueron corriendo hacia el pero estaba muy grave

Días después ellos estaban en el hospital pero cuando el medico les dio noticias no fueron muy buenas, "lo sentimos pero su amigo murió" fue lo que les dijo el medico a lo que ellos se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor.

En el funeral todos estaban tristes pero ellos no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra a nadie y cuando todos se fueron ellos se quedaron ahí frente a lo que ahora era la tumba de su mejor amigo, un silencio largo se tomo entre los dos, un silencio que parecía no tener fin.

En un momento una figura transparente apareció entre ellos dos era kenta, quien se preguntaba que pasaba

"lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fui a recoger la estrella de madoka y después que ambos gritaron mi nombre y se pusieron a llorar, después recuerdo un hospital y…ah…ya entiendo estoy muerto…..por eso no me ven"-decía a lo que ellos claramente no escuchaban

El los miro a ambos en silencio por un rato hasta que ese silencio fue roto por ginga quien estaba llorando y estaba furioso

"eres…eres una estúpida!, si no fuera por tu culpa kenta todavía estaría vivo!, TE ODIO!, TE DETESTO!"- dijo ginga entre lagrimas e ira antes de salir corriendo

Madoka se quedo petrificada ante lo que dijo ginga y pensó que el tenia razón, creyó que era su culpa y después se puso a llorar y kenta solo se quedo petrificado al ver así a sus amigos

Así fue pasando el tiempo y ambos dejaban de hablarse y verse, un día madoka iba caminando pero luego empezó a llover y aun lado de la calle vio a ginga con un paraguas y el solamente le dio la espalda, ella simplemente bajo la cabeza y se fue corriendo a casa, kenta estaba mirando ese momento mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos aunque fuera un fantasma.

Un mes después ginga decidió no esperar a su cumpleaños e irse de una vez, el se despidió de todos menos de madoka y ella decidió no darle importancia, kenta sabia muy bien porque seguía ahí, sabia porque no podía descansar en paz, esa amistad significaba tanto para el y le dolía ver a sus amigos así, no podía descansar hasta que ellos volvieran a ser amigos.

Con el paso de los años el fue perdiendo las esperanzas, se sentía cada vez mas débil, El siempre estaba ahí sentado en la calle donde murió junto a un gato negro que si podía verlo y le hacia compañía.

El aunque ya había perdido la noción del tiempo sabia que era el aniversario de ese día, el día en que su vida y su amistad terminaron, Kenta ya no podía soportar mas ese dolor, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una mujer como de 21 años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos azules que reflejaban tristeza, El sabia que era madoka y decidió seguirla sin importar que tan débil se sintiera

Madoka estaba caminando en dirección hacia beypark pero algo ahí la sorprendió mucho, había un hombre sentado junto al rio que después volteo a verla con asombro, ese hombre era alto, de ojos color ámbar y de cabello de un rojo muy intenso, ella no lo dudo, era ginga, ella simplemente se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos pero algo la detuvo alguien le sostuvo la mano y cuando volteo vio que ese alguien era ginga quien estaba llorando igual que ella

"madoka por favor perdóname, no debí haberte culpado así"- dijo ginga entre lagrimas

"ginga.."- fue lo único que pudo decir ella al verlo así

"la muerte de kenta no fue culpa de nadie, y si lo fue era mi culpa porque fui yo quien inicio una pelea sin importancia, además por haberte culpado hice que la mayor ilusión de kenta se desvaneciera, se muy bien que el quisiera que siguiéramos juntos aunque el no estuviera aquí, perdóname"- dijo ginga antes de caer de rodillas igual que ella

Ambos se abrazaron mientras lloraban en el hombro del otro, se abrazaban cada vez mas fuerte al oírse llorar y kenta no podía evitar llorar de alegría al ver que sus amigos se habían reconciliado después de tanto tiempo

~Tiempo después~

Ginga y madoka estaban viendo las estrellas en el parque otra vez como todas las noches, siempre pasaban su tiempo juntos y kenta se sentía muy feliz al verlos y sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo ahí

"madoka"- le llamo ginga a lo que ella volteo

"si?"- pregunto ella

"creo que no rompí la promesa después de todos estos años"- dijo mostrándole un collar con un dije de estrella dorada alrededor de su cuello

"yo tampoco"- dijo ella al levantar un mechón de su cabello que cubría su oreja rebelando un arete con un dije de estrella dorada idéntico al de ginga

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento hasta que lentamente juntaron sus labios con el del otro en un tierno beso, kenta estaba atrás de ellos mirándolos muy feliz y de pronto empezó a brillar, el sabia que era la hora que esperaba desde hace mucho y mientras brillaba con mas intensidad al desvanecerse solo pudo decir una cosa

"gracias"

Ambos escucharon esa palabra y esa inconfundible voz y voltearon al mismo tiempo donde no había nada ambos sonrieron al saber quien estaba ahí y redirigieron sus miradas al cielo nocturno donde vieron tres luces una rosa, una azul y una amarilla, Esas luces les recordaron la promesa de aquel día, la promesa que no dejarían que se desvaneciera otra vez…

Fin


End file.
